Si tuviera que elegir
by foreverlibro
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Percy Jackson y sus amigos de Campamento Mestizo y Júpiter luchan en la guerra contra Gea, aparecen también en esta historia los personajes de las Crónicas de Kane varios nuevos personajes e incluso habra romance, comedia, drama y mucho mas.Lee.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:¿Es el comienzo?

PERCY

Yo soy Percy Jackson habrán oído de mi en otras historias. Esta es la historia de cómo desatamos el apocalipsis, en como Gea casi destruye la civilización occidental, pero, todo inicio en una chica y el dolor que la llevo a crear un arma mortífera, esa es una historia de mas adelante. Ahora mismo estamos a bordo del Agro II, invención de Leo Valdez, viajando hacia el Campamento Mestizo, hogar de los semidioses griegos que ya esta en paz con el Campamento Júpiter gracias a Ryena, Nico y el entrenador Hudge.

"Bienvenidos "nos saluda Quirón al llegar que nos esperaba a todos en la entrada junto con los campistas.

"Percy nos preocupaste" dijeron Travis y Connor Stoll al mismo tiempo.

"Por los dioses creímos que moriste idiota!"Me grito Clarisse.

"Yo también te extrañe" le dije

De pronto divise a los del campamento Júpiter que habían ido para luchar pero se habían detenido a las órdenes de Ryena. Y vi a Octavian enojado pero calmado.

"Así que este es el famoso Campamento Mestizo, Percy habla todo el tiempo de este lugar" dijo Hazel admirando todo a su alrededor.

"Es hermoso este lugar "dijo Frank con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

"Anabeth lo encontraste felicidades" le dijo Drew a Anabeth.

Todos entramos al campamento, felices, cuando sonó un estruendo vimos a gea durmiendo en un una abertura en la tierra y dijo sin mover la boca.

"Tontos semidioses la guerra vendrá pronto y no sabrán que hacer"

"Realmente apuestas a que ganaras, si nos das unos pocos 6 meses te derrotaremos" le dije

"no soy tonta, pero por otro lado no podre despertar hasta en 1 año aproximadamente"

"Entonces quieres rendirte le dije" le dijo Leo emocionándose.

"No, solo digo que lo que traerá su fin es un invento de una semidiosa griega, la destrucción total saldrá del dolor de perder a alguien y en despertar su invento tardara al menos 1 año "dijo en tono de burla.

La tierra volvió a cerrarse y nos dejo pensando quien podría ser la que lo construiría, fue durante solo 10 segundos luego Quirón rompió el silencio y dijo.

"Campistas a el comedor mientras que hablo con el consejo de guerra y los lideres de los semidioses romanos"

"Yo iré" dijo Ryena "y también Hazel, Frank y tu Octavian"

"Me asegurare de que no nos traiciones" le susurro Octavian a Ryena, lo suficiente para que yo lo oyera.

Una vez adentro de la casa Grande después de 4 minutos de silencio Travis y Connor rompieron el silencio diciendo.

"Mientras ustedes no estaban hemos descubierto a Clarisse después de levantarse sabias que babea y susurra cosas raras como -te quiero yo y tu a mí- canciones infantiles tenemos muchísimas fotos y un video" dijeron entrecortadamente por las risa.

"Elimínenlo ahora o juro que os mato" les dijo Clarisse persiguiéndolos por todo el salón.

"Vosotros los griegos son fascinantes aquí sus consejos de guerra son bastantes alegres" dijo Ryena

"¿los romanos no son amigos o que?" pregunto tímidamente Katie Grander.

"Es solo que allá nos lo tomamos en serio "dijo Octavian

"Acaso quieres morir "le dijo Clarisse abalanzándose hacia el y siendo detenida por Chris.

"Deténganse tenemos cosas mas importantes por que preocuparnos y ustedes Stoll dejen de molestar a Clarisse" dijo Quirón aun mas serio

"Como todos saben los dioses griegos han estado en silencio durante meses cosa que ya se ah desmentido ya que anoche recibí un mensaje de parte de los Tres Grandes" continuo Quirón, todos nos estremecimos al escuchar eso.

"Recibir un mensaje de ellos es malo" pregunto Hazel.

"Escalofriante, nunca están de acuerdo debe pasar algo realmente serio" le respondí.

"Como dije recibí un mensaje dicen que los lideres incluidos romanos deben ir al Olimpo" interrumpió Quirón.

"Saldréis mañana a la mañana prepárense y también recibí un mensaje de parte de los otros 10 dioses dicen que están preocupados y que la guerra comenzara en el Olimpo y ahí terminara quieren que usemos las mismas técnicas que en la segunda titano maquia, Percy quieren que tu los lideres" dijo mirándome con sus ojos que lo han visto todo.

"Esperen ¿Qué técnicas? ¿Por qué Percy es el líder?"Chillo Octavian enojado.

"Pero no seria demasiado repasar lo mismo tendríamos que crear otra estrategia además como recordaremos todo lo que hicimos en la anterior guerra "dijo Katie.

"Yo lo recuerdo completamente excepto la parte en la que me apuñalaron "dijo Anabeth bajando un poquito la voz en la ultima parte.

"Pero esta vez la cabaña de Ares debe cooperar desde el inicio" dijo Chris mirando a Clarisse.

"¿Por qué nosotros los romanos debemos cooperar?" pregunto Octavian

"Por que lo digo yo" le dijo Ryena

"Tus ordenes ya no valdrán en poco tiempo" le respondió.

Nota de la autora :Bueno espero que les haya gustado, mi meta para esta historia es llegar a 191 capítulos y lo lograre se que suena estúpido y también tratare de actualizar dos veces por semana gracias y besos


	2. Chapter 2 ¿ Que?

Capitulo 2

Esa misma mañana nos encontramos con Thalía, ella había dicho que su padre la llamo para ir al Olimpo, cada vez se hacia mas escalofriante.

Llegamos al Olimpo en más o meno horas. Desde que pisamos el elevador tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Tranquilo" me repetía Anabeth una y otra vez aunque fallaba fatalmente.

"Nos mataran" aseguraba Nico muy pesimista desde esa mañana.

"Estoy viajando con Griegos a un lugar altamente griego es suicida "se repetía una y otra vez Octavian.

Estar en el elevador duro mas o menos 2 minutos y en esos dos minutos ya habíamos iniciado una pelea entre Nico, Thalía y yo. La pelea era sobre (por culpa de nuestros padres) por que Thalía se había convertido en árbol, por que casi me matan y la profanación del nombre de Hades.

"Todo es culpa de tu padre si no me hubiera mandado todos los monstros del Tártaro "le grito Thalía a Nico.

"Eres una odiosa e irritante" le respondió Nico

"Por Hades ya cálmense" les grite.

"Ya dejen de profanar el nombre de mi padre"

"No te metas en esto Jackson" me dijo Thalía que raramente me llama Jackson.

"Nico tiene razón eres odiosa e irritante y molesta, arrogante igual que tu padre que no pudo evitar hacer mi vida una pesadilla…" los demás me interrumpieron, ya habíamos llegado a la sala de trono y Zeus me miraba indignado pero intentando cubrirlo, los demás Dioses miraban a Zeus con algunas risitas y sonriéndome en especial Apolo.

"Bienvenidos Héroes" dijo Zeus diciendo héroes con una especie de desagrado.

"Al grano" le dijimos al unisonó los niños de los Tres Grandes.

"como osan….."

"Nos han llamado solo a los que mas influencia tienen sobre los semidioses obviamente nos darán una mala noticia" le dijo Thalía interrumpiéndolo de su largo discurso.

"Ya dilo" le dijo Nico.

"Bien, como saben estuvimos en silencio durante varios meses eso fue por que estuvimos deliberando algo y ya lo hemos decidido queremos que ustedes lo transmitan a los demás semidioses" respondió ya harto de nosotros Zeus.

"¿Qué noticia?" le pregunte.

"Hace unos años una chica creo un arma mortífera que destruyo mas de 5 estados que gracias a la niebla se olvidaron, bueno el punto es que la chica vio que era tan peligrosa y lo guardo en una caja Gea se entero del arma y robo la caja pero el problema es que el arma no se puede utilizar a menos que el dueño le hable y diga la combinación de 16 palabras y la chica lo olvido debido a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza" nos explico mi padre.

"Y quieren que protejamos a la chica de Gea" les dije ya aburrido.

"Y también que hagáis miles de copias para tener una enorme cantidad de posibilidades de que ganemos"

"Y que la chica no puede hacer otras iguales" se burlo Thalía.

"No al parecer ella invento el arma o Armagedón como quieran llamarlo, con 10 trillones de giga wat que se reunieron sumando el golpe de Zeus con su rayo y la energía de casi todo Norte América en un año se pueden hacer aproximadamente 16" nos explico Hades con una sorprendente paciencia.

"Por que todo 16 son dieciséis palabras la combinación son dieciséis armas en un año por que"

"Pes por que...

* * *

**Nota de la autora : no me maten por la tardanza poooooor fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis y en respuesta a sus comentarios.**

Prim Jackson: **Trabajando en la conti (: y recuerdo que leei tu historia: El torneo de los tres magos y me gustaría que lo continuaras **

Nyaruko - San: **Vete trabajando en los comentarios pues puede que incluso hagas mas**

Mitchel0420 :**Gracias por el apoyo**

**Habra una chica nueva que se llamara Alice y sera hija de Atenea y tendrá una gran participación en la historia ( perdón por adelantarles la historia) estuve pensando en su pareja y decidí que seria Nico ¿ Que piensan?, respondan en los comentarios**


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Nico enamorado?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Nico enamorado?**

Imagínate estas hablando con tu familia **(**ni que fuera a poner dioses**)** cuando escuchas a alguien hablar detrás de ti, te das la vuelta y ves que es una persona que creías muerta como reaccionas en un momento como ese yo no podía hablar lo único que conseguí decir fue "A…..li…ce ¿…estas….viva?"Esas fueron las palabras, no se rían de mí.

"No me has visto en 5 años y lo único que dices es ¿ESTAS VIVA? Como un completo idiota "Me contesto ella.

Ella era Marie Alice Reinaldi Adel la última vez que la vi tenia 10 años ahora tenia 15 creció mucho tenía el pelo hasta la rodilla **(**un poco mas largo de lo normal**_)_**, se seguía viendo como una muñequita de porcelana, frágil, hermosa y delicada, Alice tenía los ojos rojos carmesí que irradiaban confianza, elegancia, tristeza y tragedia durante unos momentos siempre capturaban tu mirada haciéndote decir cosas raras y estúpidas a mí ya me paso.

"Alice es bueno verte han pasado varios meses" le dijo Nico intentando desviar la mirada y la cara ruborizada que tenia.

En ese momento Alice hablo en otro idioma italiano creo "dove eravate promesso di prendersi cura di Mía"

"problema perdono in mondi greci e romani" le dijo Nico siguiéndole la corriente.

"idiota totale sono saggi non dovrebbe mai cominciare con te" le respondió ella

"RODI NALA CUPA BLA BLA BLA ¿podemos seguir?" pregunto Clarisse molesta.

"Chiudi la progenie delle odorose sgradevoli e Ares stupidi" le contesto ella y Nico intentaba aguantarse la risa no estoy seguro de lo que dijo pero sonaba realmente bien.

"¿Se conocen? "Les pregunte.

"La conocí en el inframundo cuando tenía 13 y no, no estaba muerta solo estaba buscando a una persona" me contesto Nico.

"No puedo creer que me habéis llamado solo para hablar con un montón de semidioses ¿Qué preguntaron? ¿Porque tantos dieciséis verdad?"

"Sí "dijo Leo

"Bueno es porque me inspire en el Capitulo 16 del libro del apocalipsis versículo 16 en donde Armagedón es la palabra del fin del mundo le puse así porque era muy poderoso y si se salía de control acabaríamos muertos todos"

"Espera ¿Me inspire, le puse? Un momento tu eres la chica la que creo el Armagedón" dijo Leo muy feliz de haberlo descubierto demasiado tarde porque yo ya lo había descubierto y sospecho que Anabeth lo supo desde que entro en la sala.

Zeus dijo que ella iba a ser la que nos entrenaría a lo que Alice no reacciono muy bien se puso a gritarle en diferentes idiomas luego inicio la conversación de el porque me habían elegido a mí como el líder protagonizada por Octavian y se hizo todo un ademán.

Y entonces me di cuenta de algo Alice estaba hablando de algo con Nico y por suerte no en otro idioma.

"Mea empezado a molestar mas con Francis" le dijo Alice a Nico.

"Tranquila yo iré a solucionarlo" le dijo a ella a quien le dio un beso en la frente espera ¿Que? Todos los miramos boquiabiertas y no puede ser es imposible ¿Nico enamorado?

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: gracias a todos sus comentarios y Mitchel0420**

**Te propongo un trato triangulo amoroso entre Thalía, Nico y Alice y un ademán con Thalía y las cazadoras responde poooooor fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**_PERCY_**

Mi primo y la hermana menor de mi mejor amiga y sobrina saliendo juntos que pensarías al escuchar esto.

Que rara familia o es igual a una tragedia yo no pensé eso yo pensé wow grandioso será interesante. Eso fue todo, lo se terriblemente mal.

Pero no había nada que discutir bueno les diré, Alice hija de Atenea (recientemente me entere) una muñequita de porcelana, extremadamente inteligente, genio natural, penetrantes ojos rojos carmesí y gran parte de su vida la pasaba en un cementerio (después lo explico).Nico di Ángelo hijo de Hades genio natural(es en serio) las chicas a menudo lo describen como un chico híper guapo alto, cabello desarreglado. Con look rebelde y vive prácticamente en el cementerio # tos# inframundo #tos# y ambos perdieron a sus hermanas mayores.

Por otra parte había una persona perdón tres personas a las cuales no les agradaban tanto que salieran.

Razones, Hades: su hijo saliendo con alguien que había perdido a su hermana mayor siendo que el también la había perdido (mas tarde la explicación), Atenea: tenía miedo de que Nico le quisiera tanto que le cumpliría cualquier cosa que ella desee como morir (ya vendrá la explicación) y el era un hijo de hades o sea piénsenlo Hades dios del inframundo y los muertos yo también la hubiera alejado, Thalía: yo que se nunca la había visto así.

"También que remos hablarles de la herencia mortal" nos dice amablemente mi padre.

"Divino o ¿Normal?" les pregunta Leo.

"normal" les contesta.

"¿Qué es la herencia mortal?" pregunto yo.

"Anteriormente los dioses bajaban a la tierra para estar con lo humanos pero no solo iban por eso sino que también se hacían pasar por personas normales solo que estas personas eran millonarios su dinero llamémoslo así era el equivalente de sus dominios cada mil años elegían a un grupo de semidioses para entregarles la herencia Nico ya la recibió" explico Alice.

"Ustedes son los elegidos" dice Zeus.

"Percy Jackson mi hijo" me dice mi padre.

"Piper McLean mi hija" dice afrodita.

"Thalía Grace mi hija" dice Zeus.

"Anabeth Chase mi hija" dice Atenea.

"Clarisse la Rue mi hija "dice Ares y así sucesiva mente Hermes, Apolo, Deméter.

"les otorgamos la herencia" dicen todos ellos a principio pensé que habría un destello de luz y me sentiría raro pero no paso eso.

"¿Y nosotros?" pregunta Frank.

"Son de nuestros equivalentes romanos si ellos quieren les otorgaran la herencia" explico Atenea.

"Todos irán a la misma escuela lo hemos decidido también para vigilarlos todos irán a Ave Marie" dice Zeus.

"Teniente Thalía Grace como yo no tengo hijas te otorgo la mita de mi herencia" le dice Artemisa a Thalía" Ah y las cazadoras irán al campamento Mestizo a entrenar" continua.

"Alice será su entrenadora mientras trabaja con la cabaña de Hefestos para crear los Armagedónes y Apolo los llevara a el campamento" concluye Zeus.

"Ah y Alice, Percy supongo que querrán ver a la nueva integrante de las cazadoras después de todo la extrañan "dijo Artemisa y de repente oí una voz detrás de mí que decía tranquilamente "Me alegro de poder volver a verlos" me dí la vuelta y me quede paralizado y antes que pudiera decir algo Alice grito.

"Eli….."

* * *

**Nota de Autora: Bien les dejo este cap lo siento por no actualizar tan rápido es que tengo los últimos días de escuela y se están preparando para la clausura. Acerca de Las Cronicas de Kane aparecerán aproximadamente en el capitulo mmmmmn…..7 !**


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Memorias y sueños

**_ALICE_**

Elizabeth Adel hermana mayor por 4 años de Marie Alice- esa era la descripción que pusieron en su funeral, en el funeral de mi hermosa e inteligente hermana mayor ¿Cómo murió? Se los contare pero no digáis que pena por ella o mala suerte o cualquier cosa que demuestre pena me repugna.

Era una tarde de verano en New York en un hermoso jardín de rosas y margaritas, también habían girasoles, tulipanes rojos, incluso podía ver a lo lejos la única flor azul que en el centro del jardín formaba un cuadro de una flor de dibujos animados pero de diferentes colores de pétalos.

"Alice quieres salir a pasear o beber una taza de chocolate" pregunto una amable señora de aproximadamente 20 30 años.

"Gracias Sophie pero debo ir con Eli y Percy a ver el Acuario Animalia" le contesto una chica con la misma amabilidad.

"Has rechazado una taza de chocolate es el fin del mundo, quien eres y que has hecho con Marie Alice Reinaldi Adel" bromea una chica alegre de dos coletitas morenita y de ojos color ámbar.

"Me gustaría Amber creerlo pero lastimosamente me hicieron prometerlo" le contesto ella.

La chica Alice llevaba unas botas militares jeans y una remera negra que decía – Boludo - , tenia la piel blanca, su cabello negro brillaba y se notaba que lo peinaba y lo cuidaba mucho, tenía los ojos rojos e irradiaban elegancia y confianza en resumen una muñequita de porcelana viviente.

"Hola Alice" saluda un muchacho alto de aproximadamente 14 al salir de la casa, con un bronceado perfecto y el cabello negro, los ojos de color verde mar hacia la vista perfecta.

"¿Y Eli?" pregunta Alice ya en el auto.

"Nos espera en el Acuario"

Pasaron todo el camino en silencio hasta que Percy rompió el silencio.

"Alice eres una semidiosa lose"

"No me jodas"

"Alice por que no vas al campamento"

"No quiero pasar mi vida entera en un campamento que me entrena para combatir monstros y al final…."

"Hola" saluda alegremente una chica desde la ventanilla del auto interrumpiendo la conversación, tiene los ojos azules claros y un vestido celeste floreado, Elizabeth Margaret Adel Reinaldi hermana de Alice y mayor por 4 años de ella.

"Primero iremos a ver a los famosos Pingüinos del sur" dijo muy emocionada Eli.

"Eh que yo quiero ir a ver La masacre anual de Tiburones Lamniformes sabían que para poder capturar los grandes mamíferos marinos que constituye la base de la dieta de los adultos, los tiburones blancos practican una característica _emboscada_: se sitúan a varios metros bajo la presa, que nada en la superficie o cerca de ella, usando el color oscuro de su dorso como camuflaje con el fondo y volviéndose así invisibles a sus víctimas. Cuando llega el momento de atacar, avanzan rápidamente hacia arriba con potentes movimientos de la cola y abren las mandíbulas. El impacto suele llegar en el vientre, donde el tiburón aferra fuertemente a la víctima: si ésta es pequeña, como un león marino, la mata en el acto y posteriormente la engulle entera. Si es más grande, arranca un gran trozo de la misma que ingiere entero, ya que sus dientes no le permiten masticar. La presa puede quedar entonces muerta o moribunda, y el tiburón volverá a alimentarse de ella arrancando un pedazo detrás de otro. Excitados por la presencia de sangre, la zona se llenará pronto de otros tiburones. En algunas zonas del Pacífico, los tiburones blancos arremeten con tanta fuerza a las focas y leones marinos que se elevan un par de metros sobre el nivel del agua con su presa entre las mandíbulas, antes de volver a zambullirse" dijo Alice

Eli puso ojos de cachorrito a veces se hacia difícil creer quien era la mayor.

"Bien primero a lo pingüinitos" dijo Alice.

"Ahora a la masacre no me la quiero perder" dijo Alice al terminar de ver a los pingüinitos hacer piruetas y saltos.

"No puedo creer que es hoy lo espero desde el año pasado" Repitió Alice.

Al llegar fueron atacados por una multitud y Alice quedo sola, ella gritaba desesperadamente."Eli" de pronto alguien la agarra de la muñeca y la arrastra hasta una esquina, si quieres suicidarte la mejor forma es hacer esto a Alice, ella estudio jiujitsu, taekwondo y kun fu que no se te olvide que también karate.

"Estas loco…." Alice estaba a punto de aplicarle una llave cuando se dio cuenta de que no era nada más que el mejor amigo de su hermana, Percy Jackson.

El sonrió traviesa mente y dijo. "Encontré el lugar perfecto para verlo".

Percy llevo a una sala en donde había un plasma en donde se veía perfectamente el evento y entre la gente a Eli saltando y gritando infantil mente como una niña de 5, Alice encontró que la sala era en donde regulaban el nivel del agua y las turbinas cosa que Percy encontró bastante gracioso.

El lugar del evento era en una piscina, las personas miraban desde la orilla la actuación en vivo de cuando los tiburones se peleaban entre si y devoraban a las focas.

Un tiburón se acerco a la orilla con una parte de la foca en la boca y fue atacado por otro.

De repente Alice solo pudo escuchar el sonido del agua como si alguien cayera y los latidos de su corazón, luego miro fijamente la pantalla y vio algo que la traumaría para siempre.

Eli cayendo lentamente y los tiburones acercándose a ella.

"Esto es tu culpa" escucho decir a un niño de 10 aproximadamente y vio al calor del verano riéndose"Esto no es mentira"

Percy la saco de su pesadilla sacudiéndola y gritándole

"Regulación de turbinas" dijo ella

"¿Qué?" pregunto Percy.

"Los tiburones en ese estanque son del océano Pacifico su corriente arrastre hacia el sur hacia la derecha giran las turbinas entonces si controlo las turbinas para que giren a la izquierda" le dijo Alice "No se podrán mover"

"La podrán rescatar" dijo emocionándose Percy.

"No es su destino….."

* * *

**Nota de autora: No me maten es que desde la semana pasada no tenía mucha inspiración y Nyaruko - San**

**Aquí las traducciones**

**Donde estabas prometiste cuidar a Mía**

**Perdón un problema en mundos romanos y griegos**

**Eres un completo idiota no se porque quise salir contigo**

**Bye Bye**

** Foreverlibro**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: ¿Quien?**

**_ALICE_**

"Eli" grite y me lance sobre ella "¿Cómo?"

"La señora Artemisa convenció al señor Hades de dejarme salir me convertí en una cazadora"

"Bienvenida amiga" le dijo Thalía.

"E e e Eli han pasado 5 años y todavía tienes catorce" escuche que Percy le dijo.

"Y tu ahora eres muy viejo" dijo ella sonriéndole burlonamente.

"Ejem" escuche a Nico toser. Rápidamente solté a Margaret y me puse al lado de Nico.

"Margaret el es Nico mi novio"

"Mucho gusto y gracias por cuidar de mi hermana algunas veces es insoportable"

"ELI!" grite.

Ella se rio un poco y luego sonrió y dijo "Cuanto habrá cambiado el"

"¿Quién?" pregunte.

"OH nada algo interno" me respondió ella con una sonrisa, yo sabía exactamente de quien hablaba Gavine Sue una de las personas mas cercanas a Margaret.

"Señora Atenea usted dijo algo sobre la escuela Ave María verdad" pregunto Thalía a Atenea.

"Si hemos decidido que lo mejor será mantenerlos juntos para ser precisos no queremos que causen un desastre natural a si que para que se relajen irán a la escuela y los fines de semana al campamento además puede que llegen a encontrar mas semidioses ahí"

"Si ir a la escuela es totalmente relajante" dijo Alice con sarcasmo goteando de su voz.

"¿En verdad eres una hija de Atenea?" le pregunto Thalía

"Lo soy pero no es que adore la escuela"

"Percy hijo es hora de que informes a los demás sobre tu encuentro con un chico en Long Island puede que nos ayude después de todo te dio un símbolo para que lo llamaras"

"A si, es Carter luchamos contra petsuchus de la mitología egipcia creo que dijo algo de hijo de sekebek….."

"Hijo de Sobek es una palabra griega, pero el monstruo es egipcio. Era como la mascota del templo de Sobek, adorado como un dios viviente" le corte

"Eso dijo ¿Pero como es que sabes de el papá?" pregunto Percy a su papá.

"Estabais luchando en el agua"

"Ah" Dijo el un poco avergonzado.

"Y ¿Te dio su numero dirección o algo así?" pregunto Margaret.

"Si me dio esto" dijo el y saco una hoja con un símbolo en el medio solo debo decir su nombre y el vendrá"

Que esperas" le dijo Annabeth con sonrisa. Percy pronuncio su nombre y el jeroglífico brillo de un color azul.

**En la Casa de Brooklyn**

**Carter**

Estaba muy entretenido con las ocurrencias de Félix cuando una voz sonó en mi cabeza diciendo suavemente mi nombre " Cárter"

**Nota de autora: Dos capítulos de seguido que bien y puede que una hora mas tarde suba otro**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: Encuentros y rechazos**

_**PERCY**_

"NO definitiva mente no!" grito Alice a Zeus "No voy a entrenar y luchar con egipcios ya tengo suficiente con los copiones romanos"

Esto paso cuando Cárter llego, Alice estaba como el llego su hermana menor Sadie Kane y Walt Stone al parecer su novio habían venido con el.

"Y¿Cual es la emergencia?" pregunto Carter.

"Oh es tan solo Gea mandándonos a sus hijos los gigantes titanes y monstros a cazarnos para conquistar el olimpo y el mundo" dijo sarcástico Nico.

"Es tan grande el problema" pregunto Sadie mirándome suplicante mente.

"Si, y ademas de eso tenemos que lidiar con una criatura mortífera la cual nuestra amiga creo para tener un amigo" dije mirando a Alice ella respondió:

"Eh que a mí no me mires Age era un buen amigo hasta que se volvió malo"

"Tu creaste un arma que fue tu amigo y luego se volvió malo y ahora amenaza con destruir el mundo genial" dijo Carter

"Eh este chico si es optimista sean como el y alégrense" dijo alegre Alice, pero, yo podía notar que tenía dolor en sus ojos Armágedon fue su mejor amigo durant años quizá, ademas que ella nunca menciono nada sobre su forma.

"O sea que quieren nuestra ayuda para luchar contra ese Ar no se que"

"Yo aun me niego a trabajar con ellos" grito Alice.

"¿Y eso por que?" pregunto desconcertado Carter.

"Sencillo orgullo griego" le respondió ella "Y ya tengo bastante con un montón de romanos copiones, salvajes y molestos"

" Ey que los romanos somos civilizados y respetuosos con los dioses" dijo Octavian.

"Nunca me agradaron los romanos" dijo ella

"Para que exactamente quieren nuestra ayuda" dijo Carter.

"Podemos irnos me siento bastante incomodo con dioses de otra cultura a mi alrededor" dijo Walt

"Anubis verdad" dijo una melodiosa voz me di la vuelta y ví a una chica hermosa de cabello hasta la cintura

"Mey a su servicio" dijo ella graciosamente.

**Nota de autora: bien rápido aunque corto, soy tan genial y ahora algo que habrá en cada nota de autora el Reto de Capitulo y es :**

**Cuales son los triángulos amorosos que aparecerán adivine y la nueva chica Mey tambien cuenta**

**Bye Bye **

** _ Foreverlibro_**


End file.
